Australia NZ 2015
The 2015 Australia / New Zealand Tour of Cats ran from September 2015 to May 2016, through various stops of Australia and New Zealand. It utilized the reworked material that originated in the 2014 West End Revival. Production Specifics The 2015 Australia/New Zealand tour was the first production to recreate the updated material from the 2014 London Palladium production, including "Street Cat" Tugger, as well as the updated Gumbie Tap and Growltiger scenes. In addition to the new material, several smaller alterations were made to the previous 2014 Asia Tour match the UK score: * The third verse of solo lines in the Prologue were redistributed. * Mistoffelees singing Invitation instead of Munkustrap, and the ensemble second chorus cut entirely. * The Trio singing harmony during Munkustrap's second verse of Gumbie Cat. * Extended Bustopher Jones solo. * A cut in the beginning of the Jellicle Ball. * The beginning of the Macavity fight, with Macavity taking Demeter, was cut. * The names of Sillabub, Plato and Tumblebrutus were changed to Jemima, Admetus and Bill Bailey respectively. Non-score changes included: * The on-stage swings were mostly cut, instead only emerging from the vocal booth during Naming and at the end of the interval. * To compensate for the loss of the chorus cats, Electra and George were added as permanent ensemble roles. * Carbucketty was added as an ensemble role, taking the solo lines in the score, and becoming the sixth member of Growltiger's crew. Pouncival was retained, keeping his character and position in the dances, including the pas de deux with Victoria. * Remaking costumes and restyling all of the wigs, resulting in a blended style that was neither Australian, nor UK; e.g. Rumpleteazer with a UK colour palette, but Australian brush strokes. * The Beetle tap costumes had their coloured spots removed, resulting in plain black costumes, and the wings were no longer opened. They also no longer carried cutlery. * The front of Rumpus's full face mask was cut open. * The Growltiger backdrop was removed. * Some choreography changes to the Gumbie Trio, the end of the Jellicle Ball, and the Macavity fight, giving Munkustrap more of the fight than usual, but still less than Alonzo. Creative Team *'Associate Director & Choreographer to Trevor Nunn & Gillian Lynne:' Jo-Anne Robinson *'Musical Director:' Paul White *'Musical Supervisor:' Fiz Shapur *'Head of Wigs and Make up:' Sharon Case / Lidiya Kaplun *'Sound Designer:' Ki Young Kim *'Lighting Supervisor:' Greg Yates *'Resident Director:' Stephen Morgante *'Resident Choreographer:' Emma Delmenico *'Gumbie Tap Choreography' by Bill Deamer *'Producers:' Lunchbox Theatrical Productions, David Atkins Enterprises, Base Entertainment Asia, and The Really Useful Group Tour Dates Cast The Cast won the 2015 Green Room Award for Best Ensemble of a Musical. Josh Piterman won Supporting Actor and Amy Berrisford was nominated for Best Supporting Actress in their respective roles. Videos Gallery Jellicle Songs Aus 2016 12.jpg Jellicle Songs Aus 2015 02.jpg Jellicle Songs Aus 2015 03.jpg Jellicle Songs Aus 2015 06.jpg Jellicle Songs Aus 2016 13.jpg Rumple Dominique Hamilton Aus 2015 01.jpg Jellicle Songs Aus 2015 07.jpg Jellicle Songs Aus 2015 01.jpg Munkus Asparagus Aus 2015 01.jpg|Matt McFarlane, Josh Piterman Jemima Asparagus Aus 2016 01.jpg|Stephanie Silcock, Josh Piterman Deme Bomba Jelly Aus 2016 01.png|Amy Berrisford, Sarah Landy, Samantha Morley Street Cat Assetta 1 Aus15.jpg|Sarah Landy, Daniel Assetta Street Cat Tugger Daniel Assetta Aus 2015 02.jpg|Daniel Assetta Munkustrap Matt McFarlane Aus 2015 01.jpg|Matt McFarlane Pouncival Victoria Aus 2015 01.jpg|Thomas Johansson, Jade Hui-Wen Coutts Growltiger Crew Aus 15.jpg Griddlebone Crew Aus 2015 01.jpg Skimbleshanks aus tour ross hannaford.png|Ross Hannaford Skimbleshanks Ross Hannaford Aus 2015 01.jpg Skimbleshanks Ross Hannaford Aus 2015 02.jpg Skimbleshanks Ross Hannaford Aus 2016 03.jpg Skimbleshanks Ross Hannaford Aus 2016 05.jpg Skimbleshanks Train Aus 2015 01.jpg Bomba Demeter Aus 2016 02.png|Amy Berrisford, Sarah Landy Bomba Demeter Sarah Landy Amy Berrisford Aus 2015 01.jpg|Amy Berrisford, Sarah Landy Grizabella Delia Hannah Aus 2016 02.jpg|Delia Hannah Grizabella Delia Hannah Aus 2016 01.jpg|Delia Hannah Grizabella Delia Hannah Aus 2016 03.jpg|Delia Hannah Grizabella Delta Goodrem Aus 2015 04.jpg|Delta Goodrem Cori Tant Aus 2015 01.jpg|Patrick Whitbread, Ashleigh Hauschild Munkustrap Kittens Aus 2015 01.jpg Kittens Aus 2015 01.jpg Mungo Rumple Butts Corbis 01 Aus15.jpg Victoria Jade Coutts Aus 2015 01.jpg|Jade Hui-Wen Coutts Bill Bailey Taylor Scanlan Aus 2015 02.jpg|Taylor Scanlan Bill Bailey Taylor Scanlan Aus 2015 01.jpg|Taylor Scanlan Pouncival Thomas Johansson.jpg|Thomas Johansson Bomba Sarah Landy Corbis 01 Aus15.jpg|Sarah Landy Alonzo Keanu Gonzalez Corbis Aus15.jpg|Keanu Gonzalez Jenny Holly Meegan Corbis 01 Aus15.jpg |Holly Meegan Pounce Mungo Aus 2016 Brent Osborne Thomas Johansson.jpg|Thomas Johansson, Brent Osborne Skimbleshanks Bill Bailey Aus 2016 01.jpg|Ross Hannaford, Taylor Scanlan Electra Bree Langridge Aus 2016 01.jpg|Bree Langridge NAP 15 Set Aus 2015 02.jpg NAP 15 Set Aus 2015 03.jpg Auckland Press Call Jellicle Songs Aus 2015 07.jpg Jellicle Songs Aus 2015 08.jpg Jellicle Songs Aus 2015 09.jpg Jellicle Songs Aus 2015 10.jpg Jellicle Songs Aus 2015 11.jpg Tugger and cast Aus 15.jpg Deut Griz Au15 1.jpg Deut Griz Au15 2.jpg NAP 15 Set Aus 2015 01.jpg Promotional Visits Mungo Rumple Auckland 15 promo 1.jpg|Brent Osborne, Dominique Hamilton Mungo Rumple Auckland 15 promo 2.jpg|Brent Osborne, Dominique Hamilton Mungo Rumple Auckland 15 promo 3.jpg|Brent Osborne, Dominique Hamilton Mungo Rumple Auckland 15 promo 4.jpg|Brent Osborne, Dominique Hamilton Mungo Rumple Auckland 15 promo 5.jpg|Brent Osborne, Dominique Hamilton Mungo Rumple Auckland 15 promo 6.jpg|Brent Osborne Mungo Rumple Auckland 15 promo 7.jpg|Brent Osborne, Dominique Hamilton Mungo Rumple Auckland 15 promo 8.jpg|Brent Osborne, Dominique Hamilton Rumple Electra Jemima Press Aus 2016 02.jpg|Dominique Hamilton, Bree Langridge, Stephanie Silcock Twins 2 Aus15.jpg|Patrick Whitbread, Ashleigh Hauschild Backstage Cassandra Emily Keane Rum Tum Tugger Keanu Gonzalez Australia 2016.png Mistoffelees Aus 15 Christopher Favaloro 01.jpg Backstage Makeup Aus 2015 01.jpg Backstage Makeup Tugger Aus 2015 01.jpg Backstage Last Show Aus 2016 01.jpg Media Cats Returns to Adelaide - Photo Feature Press release: CATS, one of the greatest musicals of all time. With magnificent music composed by the legendary Andrew Lloyd Webber, including the poignant hit song “Memory”, an imaginative set, dazzling choreography and stunning costumes, CATS is a brilliant song and dance spectacular not to be missed. One of the longest-running shows in West End and Broadway history, CATS has enchanted more than 70 million people in over 300 cities around the world, and won a record-breaking number of awards. Adapted from T S Eliot’s “Old Possum’s Book of Practical Cats”, the show is alive with highly entertaining feline characters and wonderful verse, as the Jellicle Cats come out to play in a larger-than-life junk yard on the night of the Jellicle Ball. One by one they tell their stories for the amusement of Old Deuteronomy, who must choose one of the Cats to ascend to the Heaviside Layer to be reborn into a new life. CATS is quite simply a phenomenon – you won’t believe your eyes! From 11 September 2015, Australia & New Zealand Category:Productions